A day at the Burrow
by FizzinProngs
Summary: James.S.Potter's P.O.V. James spends a day at the Burrow with the Weasleys. [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. That right remains with the extra ordinary J.K Rowling.**

**A day at the Burrow**

**James Sirius Potter's P.O.V**

"Lily, come on. We are about to go!" Mum called.

"Hurry up, sis!" Al yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lily shouted from upstairs. After a couple of seconds she entered the living room. Her red hairs were tied back in a pony and she was wearing a white t-shirt with a hippogriff drawn in the middle and blue faded jeans, earrings which bore the sign of the Deathly Hallows were dangling accompanied by a gold bracelet. Plus just to look extra cool, she was wearing nail paint – white with red polka dots. My fourteen years old sister was looking pretty gorgeous. Al, on the other hand was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans, his hairs were as messy as always. He had even tried to settle them with no luck of course. Unlike me, my habit is to make them extra messy. I'm dressed quiet simply too – yellow t-shirt with my favorite Quidditch: Puddlemere United's logo and blue jeans.

"So everyone ready?" Dad asked.

Using the floo powder, we five Potters reached the Burrow.

"Hello mum, dad" Mum hugged Granny. "Hi Gran pa, hi granny." We three siblings said in unison and then were nearly choked by Granny's bear hug.

"Hey Harry!" Uncle Ron entered the room, "finally you are here. What took you so long?"

Dad smiled and pointed at his daughter, who exclaimed "What! I was getting ready. Anyway where's Hugo?"

"Outside, he's watching Dom and Fred fight." Uncle Ron replied casually.

"Oooh! Now that's fun to watch. Hope we are not _too_ late." I say and we trio ran outside.

…

"Honestly you're the biggest idiot I've ever known." Dom shouted, her arms crossed in front of her. Her red hairs were tied in a loose French-braid. Her jeans were torn from the knees and she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt. She was looking stunning in a rocking way and the glare in her eyes topped it all. I strongly suspect that Lil's inspiration to dress like she does came from Dom.

Fred on the opposite side was equally in rage, though there was a hint of humor in his eyes. He looked surprisingly so much like his father, my Uncle George. He was wearing a check print shirt with black jeans. Although the elders all wear their usual robes but muggle style is quiet quickly being adopted by us wizards, starting from us the younger generation.

"Oh so I'm the idiot now? I didn't ask you to show your face in my matters." Fred replied.

"Dom, he's right. Why were you messing with his things in the first place?" Victoire spoke up. That's when I saw her, accompanied by my other cousins. Victoire was looking elegant, with her long blond hair draped on her shoulders. She is the complete opposite of her sister Dom, who's always wearing casual hip-hop clothes.

Mum says that both of them have a tiny bit of Veela in them but the way they present it is like two completely different worlds.

"I'm not talking to you Vick. Stay out of it." Dom snapped back.

"You know she has got a point. What were you doing there in the first place?" Fred asked her with a triumphant grin. Dom was just about to answer back when Roxanne cut across her. Roxanne is Fred's twin, they are so alike.

"Hey Lily! James! Al! When did you come?"

That's when everyone spotted us and sadly Fred and Dom stopped arguing abruptly. Now I'll never know the cause of their fight, pity.

_Before I precede let me tell you about my family._

My dad is Harry Potter. Yes _The_ Harry Potter, _the boy who lived, _the_ Chosen one. _He defeated Lord Voldemort and did all those cool stuff.

My mum's Ginny Potter, she was formerly a Weasley so she has red hair, a typical Weasley thing.

I am James Sirius Potter, the _second_ James Potter, that is. I was named after my grand dad Potter. I'm my parents first born and I'm seventeen years old so I've got my last year left in Hogwarts. By the way my _whole _family has been in Gryffindor.

After me comes my sixteen years old brother Albus Severous Potter (Aka Al.) He's named after two of my dad's head masters. One of 'em was a _legend._

Anyway, after him comes my sis. She's fourteen. Her name is Lily Luna Potter. She was named after Grand ma Lily Potter.

Ok so my mum is the only daughter of her parents and she has five elder brothers. She used to have six but one of them died in the battle of Hogwarts.

Uncle Bill is the eldest. He is married to Fleur, who is a half-veela! (That explains 'bout her daughters.)

She competed against dad in Triwizard Tournament. Dad won of course, haha.

Victoire is their eldest daughter. She is twenty two years old. Dom comes next. Her full name is Dominique. But she prefers Dom. Don't you dare call her Dominique in front of her or she'll curse you. You have been warned.

She is twenty years old, two years younger than Vicky.

Next comes Louis, her brother. He also has blond hairs. (Dom's the only one who inherited red from her father.) Louis is eighteen, just a year older than me. He's really cool, in fact he's my favorite cousin. This year at Hogwarts is going to be without him. Oh boy, I'll miss him. He's an awesome Quidditch player, just like Dom. My team's not going to be same without him.

Oh I'm not bragging or anything but I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Captain! I play Chaser. Al and Lily also play. Quidditch runs in my blood. Dad was an epic Seeker. Even my Grand dad James Potter was a spectacular player. He too was a Chaser. I was bound to be good.

Anyway, my next Uncle is Uncle Charlie. The only 'unmarried Weasley'. It has somehow become his title. He has never gotten married, says that he hasn't found the right girl yet. Other than that he is a pretty cool Uncle. He gifted mum and dad a _dragon_ at their marriage. The dragon was their while mum and dad were getting married. He also gifted me a baby dragon when I turned fifteen. Mum wouldn't allow it to stay in our house. She started getting mad for no reason but that's what I thought, Rose later told me it was 'cause the dragon had burned our sofa. So sadly I didn't get to keep it but since then I often visit my dragon Fireball (his name). He used to fit in my hands when I got him but now he is as large as I am.

I got distracted, _again. _Well, next comes Uncle Percy, the strictest Uncle of all. He's married to Aunt Audrey whom he met in the Ministry of Magic. They have two daughters: Lucy, she's twenty one and Molly, she's nineteen. Both of 'em are red heads with glasses.

Next in line is Uncle George. He had a twin brother: Uncle Fred but Uncle Fred died in the battle of Hogwarts. My dad was there, he saw him die.

Uncle Fred and George were referred as the Weasley Twins. Uncle Georges joke shop was started when both of them were there. Many of its old great inventions like Extendable Ears, Fanged Frisbee, Portable Swamp and Screaming Yo-yos are the ones Uncle George made with Uncle Fred. The pair were-_are_ legends.

Mum says that Uncle George is changed ever since Uncle Fred died. I wish I could meet him.

Moving on, Uncle George married Aunt Angelina. She was a fellow Gryffindor of the time Dad was there. She was also a Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Uncle George and Aunt Angelina have twins: Fred II and Roxanne. They both are of Dom's age i.e. 20. They have started working in their fathers joke shop.

Next in line is the last brother of mum. Uncle Ron. He is married to Aunt Hermione. They both are dad's best friends. They have had great adventures together. We visit them on daily basis so you do get an idea about how close they are.

They too have two children:

Rose, she's 16, Al's best friend.

The second is Hugo, he's 14, Lily's best friend.

So that's my _little _family.

Every week on Saturday, our whole family meets up at the Burrow. Today is one of those days.

_Now I'll resume the story…_

Sadly the moment my cousins spotted us Dom and Fred stopped arguing.

"Look at you, lily!" Dom said in an awed voice.

"Hey James, Finally you're here, been waiting for 'bout an hour. Come on let's play Quidditch." Louis spoke up.

Everyone agreed. As I told you before that Quidditch runs in my blood. It actually also runs in our family. Dad and Granddad Potter weren't the only ones who played. My mum also played and so did Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, late Uncle Fred and Uncle Ron. From the next generation Dom, Louis, Fred II, Roxanne, Hugo, Al, Lily and I play. So it's nearly my whole family. Awesome, right?

We divide into teams of four (Vicky, Molly, Lucy and Rose don't play. Girls! Their audience.) Dom, Louis, Hugo and I are in one team while the twins, Al and Lily on the other. Because of lack of players, it's only Chasers and Keeper.

Back in Hogwarts, our team consisted of Dom, Louis and me, the chasers, Al as seeker and the twins were beaters. It was the best team. Then Dom left Hogwarts and Lily took her place. She too is equally awesome and Hugo became keeper. I might add an _epic _keeper. So we are having three chasers and a keeper in our team.

Moving on to the other team, I wouldn't bet against Al and Lily, their outstanding chasers, though Al's seeker and he's best at it but he can definitely rock as a chaser, I being his _brother _am actually praising him which is near impossible so you do get an idea of how he can play as chaser. The twins are beaters but I've seen Roxanne shooting, she shoots like a pro. I'd be a little bit worried about Fred as keeper but I know him and I know he'll pull it off. He has often played as keeper when we gather at the Burrow.

After half an hour, we all return to the Burrow. The game was _so_ _close_. It was 70-60. We could have won but Al had to show off and score at the very last minute. I'm not gonna talk about Quidditch anymore because I cannot bare the stupid smug grin on Al's face. Wish I could smack his face hard.

Once we return back the tables have already been placed outside and the elders are seating themselves and altogether we start eating.

Now this is the best part of the Burrow's visit. There are so many people and so much activity that it's fun to watch.

At the head of the table Granddad is having a serious discussion about some ministry matter with Uncle Percy. Beside them, Granny is busy arguing with Uncle Charlie.

"Honestly Charlie, it has been years. I just cannot see you like this anymore."

"Mum, please for the billionth time, I'm happy like this." Uncle Charlie said calmly.

"No you're not. How long can you live single? Honey, please get married. Look around, all of your brothers have children, well they are barely children anymore, so grown up. Don't you want any children?"

Beside them Uncle Bill and Uncle George are talking. "George you should make some sweets for the goblins, something to lighten them up. Those grumpy creatures are eating up my head."

Aunt Fleur and Audrey on the other side were listening to Aunt Angelina and her problems dealing with the twins. "Those two are seriously getting out of my hands. One would say that they'll turn mature once they grow up but my God, they didn't even madden me like this when they were young. You know they have started working at the joke shop and now they are starting to create their own products and the trouble it's causing is just too much. Just last week God knows what they did which made the whole house covered in purple smoke. It took hours to take the smoke out and days for the stench to leave. And George, he doesn't even scold them, all he did on this incident was _chuckle_!"

Beside them mum too was complaining to Aunt Hermione while Uncle Ron and Dad were listening her keenly. She happened to be fussed up with me. That's no surprise, she does it all the time. Pity me.

"I have no idea who he's gone after. I mean Harry wasn't that mischievous when he was young but James is just crossing all limits."

Vicky, Molly and Lucy turned out to be discussing the Quidditch match which they just saw. This is a big shock to me. When did they take interest in Quidditch?

Beside them Fred was teasing Dom on the match she just lost. I could see another fight brewing in, now this one I won't miss. Roxanne was snorting in her food, listening to Fred.

Louis was telling Lily some good chaser tactics while Hugo was giving his own advice.

Rose and Al, sitting beside me, laughing at Crookshanks, Aunt Hermione's ancient cat, gosh he's so fat and old. He's trying to catch the gnomes, his tummy touching the ground. He is barely able to walk.

So this is my family in the Burrow. Geez I love them all, I'm so lucky to be a part of this cool family!

**So how was it? Please review and tell me! Criticism is welcome so REVIEW and let me know! **


End file.
